


thinner than water

by justdesserts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, its my first time posting here im nervous and dont know how to tag, sad hours are open and i miss taeten, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdesserts/pseuds/justdesserts
Summary: They have been apart for what felt like a decade, if Taeyong let himself be dramatic, it's was just overall strange, geting used to the presence of someone until you don't remember the uncomfortable stage and all of sudden the same person barely breathing the same air as you. Taeyong let's himself be dramatic a bit more, he doesn't really care, he just hopes Ten still likes his tea green. (He probably does, Taeyong notes, he's just being dramatic, after all.)





	thinner than water

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAAY. Really, it's been years since I have writen fanfiction?? And I just had this need to write so here we are. :) I like to think that ten and taeyong were able to met at least once in the middle of wayv/127 promotions, yeah. i can dream, can't i? i just miss taeten so much. the title is from: the black skirts - thinner than water, i writed listening to it, idk the mood just fits. hope you guys like it. it's 1am here and this is unbetad!

Taeyong shivers, he hugs himself a little, hoping the cold he feels will go away. He looks up, not knowing if he should close the window. He doesn't move, instead looking at the clock. Ten should arrive soon, he remembers and move to the stove so can heat up some water, make some tea, if he's lucky the tea would be warm enough when Ten got into the dorms.

Ten always have liked to drink tea, he clicks his tongue and sighs, does he still keeps this habit? 

They have been apart for what felt like a decade, if Taeyong let himself be dramatic, it's was just overall strange, getting used to the presence of someone until you don't remember the uncomfortable stage and all of sudden the same person barely breathing the same air as you. Taeyong let's himself be dramatic a bit more, he doesn't really care, he just hopes Ten still likes his tea green. (He probably does, Taeyong notes, he's just being dramatic, after all.)

The water heats up at the same time that he hears the front door opening, he barely hears the careful steps, when he turns around, two mugs in hand, Ten is just standing there, smiling.

Taeyong smiles back.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though the bed is just there and more comfortable they sit side by side in a cor ner at Taeyong's room, Ten always had this big habit of looking right at Taeyong when they talked and this time Taeyong just didn't know if he could handle it well, he observes Ten until the other gives the tea a big gulp. He's going to burn his tongue, Taeyong frowns.

"So, how things have been?"

"Just crazy, you know? We haven't stopped to really breath for a while now, but you know that," Ten rolls his eyes at him, "but WayV? I'm really curious, about your adventures and all."

Ten laughs and Taeyong can't help but let his heart be filled again, he missed the sound so much, online videos didn't make justice to the laugh next to him.

"You know, it's really new for me, aside from our debut I haven't really been active as a group." 

"We had Baby Don't Stop..."

"I know, dumb," Ten makes a face, "but that was our thing, you know? It was natural, working with you."

Taeyong plays with his own fingers. Even tought the felt the same it's really nice to hear Ten voicing the words. When they were set up to work together Taeyong was worried at first, not knowing if things would work well (if he was going to able to keep up with Ten). He always looked at Ten with that sort of admiration and bliss, Ten had always been so determined and carefree, moving so gracefully Taeyong was afraid he was starstruck. But the problem was that Ten looked at Taeyong that way too, like he have seen a world entirely new in Taeyong eyes, and well, Taeyong didn't know what to do with it. He always tried so hard for himself, _for NCT_, he was afraid he would crash anyones expectations so easily that he just had to work harder. But the way Ten looked at him made him tremble a little, not being able to let himself fail to the laters expectations. It became so easy to rely in each other, to try to become better together. Taeyong finds funny how they were so afraid to crash each other expectations that they easily found that they really fitted after all.

"It was natural for me too," he thinks he needs to voice out, "but I think you are doing great, I know you are going to be just fine, you know?" _I hope so_ , he wishes he could say.

"You sound like my mom, hyung," Ten makes fun of him, but his eyes are fond, "but yeah, I think I'm handling pretty well, ain't I?"

"You sure are." And then he let's himself fail a little.

Ten is looking at him, happy and tired eyes, with that glint that Taeyong likes to think he saves just for him, and Taeyong is looking back. He sees himself in Ten eyes and thats when he averts his gaze, leting himself be too careless, carried by the moment.

"You are distant," Ten looks up, "and you ignored me, didn't tell me about you."

"I'm not," he knows Ten knows he's lying, "and I'm fine, it's just the usual mess, I think?"

Ten hums.

"Traveling america with the boys, it's crazy, practicing and going to interviews, that's just so usual... I didn't think I should talk about that, sorry."

"It's ok, Yongie." Taeyong melts a little at the nickname. "I will go and grab more tea, want some?"

Taeyong nods and wait.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ten comebacks Taeyong is sitting on the bed, legs crossed, looking out of the window, like he can see everything in the deep dark night. Ten sits in front of him and Taeyong is too tired to protest or move, he just misses Ten and being next to him, even if he doesn't says it out loud.

"You are worried about something."

"Maybe."

"You want to talk about it?" 

Ten sips at his tea and looks at the window too, like he knows Taeyong can't handle his eyes, like he's searching for what he is looking at. 

Theres so much he wants to say, but he doesn't know if Ten is ready for it. If he's ready to say it. So he just let's his mouth blurt the first thing he can elaborate.

"I was worried you didn't like tea anymore."

"I- What?" Ten blinks.

"I just," Fuck. "That's not really what I meant, I just,"

He adjust his hair, like this move can make anything less worse than it already is. Now he needed to explain, but at deep down he knows. He knows and is so, so tired that he doesn't really care if he slips this time or is going to give himself away just a little. And Ten is there too, not forceful nor pressuring him, just...  _waiting_. Taeyong almost hates him for how good of a person he can be.

"It's really weird because I got so used to you being there, and we were together all the time and," he takes a deep breath, again, "we are a good team, yeah? And all of sudden you were gone and it's like you never existed, i hate it."

And he knows he's sounding so much more emotional than he wants to, but he's feeling maybe a little too much and he can't blame himself, really, for what he's feeling, and how he tried so hard to suppress this inside of him. He doesn't notice he's holding a breath until he feels a hand im his knee. It's Ten's, of course it is, and when he looks up Ten is looking down, frown in his temple. 

He is biting his lips, until he open his mouth.

"I hate it so fucking much, Taeyong," Taeyong feels the hand in his knee close, "I hate so much that I have to pretend you guys don't exist. Sometimes I just stop, whatever I'm doing and doesn't understand what's the fucking big deal."

Ten looks at him, frown still lingering and that's when Taeyong notices that he's looking at Ten too, holding his hand.

"Ten I-"

And that's when he notices his voice is cracking, too.

It's so funny, he thinks. That he's supposed to be so strong and the leader of NCT that he often forgets how to break, and this time when he breaks it's in front of Ten. The one he always tried to look so good for, so strong. 

He doesn't notice he's crying until Ten hands are in his face, wiping away his tears. When Taeyong looks at Ten he's not crying, but he looks so sad, and it's not fair really, because Taeyong is supposed to be stronger, to be the one who made sure everyone was okay. And Ten is here, conforting him. Taeyong doesn't know if he wants to cry more or scream.

Maybe that's why Taeyong always felt more himself like this, in front of Ten, where he could break in peace.

"I miss you, I really miss you," he says voice so low he's not sure it's only in his head or not.

"I miss you too, I really do."

"I think about you, a lot," he knows he's being too honest. But he can't hold himself like this, not when he doesn't know when he's going to be able to be next to Ten like this, to talk like this. "I'm sorry if I'm making this weird, but really, I hate how much I'm not able to be next to you."

His eyes are closed, and yes, maybe he fucked up. Ten let's a big breath go and Taeyong waits, waits until he hears Ten calling his name. He doesn't look up until he feels the bed shift, both of Ten's hands in his shoulders.

"Please, Taeyong, look at me," and Taeyong looks, "I don't know if I'm distorting it in my head, but please."

It's when Taeyong notices that Ten is crying too, in his silent way, but it's when he notices that maybe he's not the only one being so open here. It's not fair, he thinks, how Ten is able to shake him up so intently, but maybe it's a little fair for Taeyong too, he doesn't want to be too hopeful, but he thinks Ten sees himself in Taeyong eyes too, and that's enough for now.

"Say it, please," Ten says, and he is so, so close.

Ten always have been so forward and confident, but it's Taeyong who goes in first, closing the distance, placing his lips on Ten's.

It's a messy kiss, Taeyong thinks, he can taste his own tears, but he can also feel Ten trembling and it's enough for him to keep going.

He imagined kissing Ten a few times, never got the chance to deny his feelings, he imagined it could be in a back stage, in the changing room of a photo shoot, he imagined it in the darkest corner of his room too. He imagined Ten imagined it too. But he never imagined it to be like this, so calm and yet so intense he could feel down to his toes and up to his hair. 

When they broke the kiss their faces were still close, Taeyong opens his eyes to find Ten already staring at him. They stand here, not really intending to move, Ten is the one to break the silence.

" _Wow_ ," he says, Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"Look, I'm," Taeyong begins to speak, but Ten cuts him off.

"Taeyong, I really, I like you, okay?" there's a faint blush in his cheeks and a smile in the corner of his mouth, "I need to know what are you feeling, please."

"I love you," Taeyong blurts out and feels his face heating up. Too much for not giving himself away.

When he's beginning to think that he scared the other away Ten kisses him again, a quick peck in his lips.

"Good, me too" Ten says, goofy smile, "we will figure out, okay?"

Taeyong nods and smiles too. They sure will.

Ten doesn't promise anything and neither does him, and he's grateful for it. They go to sleep a little earlier than planned, embraced in one another, cup of tea cold and forgotten in the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism are very welcomed! thanks uwu


End file.
